


While I breathe I hope

by sskirby



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Summer Vacation, Tension, angsty, beautiful tragic love, epic love being not so epic, hosie story being told through the eyes of landon kirby, lonely twinks, milkshakes and fries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskirby/pseuds/sskirby
Summary: Landon Kirby just got his life back to normal after his girlfriend hope mikaelson jumped into the malivore pit to save his life. Now she’s back and they’re together again, great right? wrong, everything isn’t all puppies and rainbows at the salvatore boarding school like he had hoped. Now he has to worry about how to get Josie to forgive him, how to get things back to where they were with hope, and why does hope stare at Josie like that?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Jed/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Wade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	While I breathe I hope

**Author's Note:**

> “Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.”
> 
> — 1 Corinthians 13:7

_The summer sun is blazing down hard on Landon’s skin causing small drops of sweat to begin rolling down from his forehead like bullets while his grey short sleeve and blue jeans start to stick more against his skin._

_He didn’t care._

_He was too busy._

_staring down at the girl who was laying flat on her stomach pen in hand writing song lyrics down on a page of a notebook._

_“Are you going to help or just stare at me all day?”. A voice like silk and honey filled Landon’s ears._

_Landon averts his eyes down to the small picnic blanket they had laid down on the grass_

_hiding his now pink shaded cheeks from the girl. “sorry Josie, it’s just hard not to stare at you”_

_Landon grabs Josie’s ukulele she had laying next to her than proceeds to play the few cords she had taught him._

_Josie gave a small chuckle that sounded like a beautiful song being sung by the gods._

_while a small blush sunk its way on the girl’s cheeks as she tried so desperately hard to hide from Landon._

_but failed miserably._

_“_ Landon!” a hand on his shoulder shaking him softly grabs Landon out of his thoughts.

Looking over he sees Raf staring at him like he’s an Hydra. 

“Are you okay? you’ve been daydreaming a lot since yesterday.” Landon shakes his head gently while rubbing his eyes a bit before giving Raf a toothy smile.

”Yeah man just been staying up late a lot trying to get the confidence to talk to Josie and apologize about how things ended between us”

Raf nods his head understanding how awkward everything’s been between Landon, Hope and Josie since Christmas.

”it’ll be fine just talk to her. It is Josie and you know she isn’t the type to hold grudges. she isn’t Lizzie after all”. Raf spoke gently before chuckling at the last part.

Landon joins him before sighing after.

”You're right..it’s just i already caused her so much pain and i’m afraid that if i say the wrong thing to her i’ll just be adding onto the pile.”

Forgetting they’re in the school’s library a few students next to Landon and Raf hush both of the boys before turning their attention back to their book.

Taking the hint Landon gets up from his chair grabbing the book he was reading before he daydreamed titled “The history of the phoenix.”

He’s been busy learning more about his bird like nature and since Hopes been avoiding Landon he seems to be having a lot of free time to research.

“Hey, i’ll be seeing you back at the dorm right?” Landon tries to whisper to Raf.

he fails which earns him a few glares from the studying students.

which causes Raf to laugh nodding his head.

”Yeah, i’ll be there soon i just have to catch up on more homework” Raf puts out his hand and fist bumps Landon.

Knowing Raf he never does his homework but Landon just stays quiet on that.

Landon goes and makes his way out of the library but not before he hears yet another loud hush, this time coming from the librarian.

it was around 8 pm which is past curfew so not a lot of students would be roaming around so Landon didn’t have to worry about bumping into Josie.

It’s not like he didn’t want to see her because of course Landon did,He just wants to see her when he has an apologize ready beforehand.

While walking towards his and Raf’s dorm he sees Hope and Alaric talking to each other while coming down the opposite way Landon is going.

Landon’s eyes lands on his gf who he hasn’t seen since Christmas.

He almost chuckles to himself thinking about how a holiday that is most of the time filled with love and happiness caused so much pain.

Ignoring his thoughts he just awkwardly tries to hide himself behind a wall, hoping Alaric nor Hope saw him.

Which was a stupid idea since they’re coming down his way.

As Hope and Alaric came closer to where Landon was hiding at he could kinda hear what they’re talking about.

”Things between Josie and i are still awkward. I been trying so hard to go and talk to her but it’s like she’s actively avoiding me”

now you know how it feels Landon thinks to himself.

Before he could hear anymore something crawls onto his foot and he jumps out of his hiding spot shaking his foot like a crazy person before stopping.

When he looks up from his foot he sees both Hope and Alaric staring at him.

He lets his gaze stay longer with Hope as something flashes in her eyes.

Maybe guilt? landon couldn’t tell you the girl is so hard to read. 

Hope is the first one to break the little staring contest they had going on before Alaric who Landon forgot was there spoke up.

“Hello Landon, What are you doing out and about past curfew?”

Landon moves his graze over to Alaric.

“Oh uh I was researching stuff about what i am and what other powers i have other than not dying and fire wings” 

Landon brings up the book he hand in his hand showing the title to Alaric before bring it back down.

Alaric nods his head before clearing his throat while looking over at hope than back at Landon.

“Well have fun with your research just don’t stay up past curfew again, ok?” He says looking only at Landon.

he’s acting like hope isn’t just another student too but Landon just nods his head.

“Well we can talk more tomorrow Hope. So both of you hurry along over to your dorms. Now.” Alaric says sternly before walking past Landon.

Leaving only Hope and him in the halls just standing awkwardly. 

“Landon i’m so sorry i’ve been avoiding you-“

Landon shakes his head softly.

“it’s fine Hope, i understand you need space and time to think about everything that has happened.”

He looks over into Hopes eyes.

The eyes that make Landon feel like he’s drowning in them every time he stares into them.

The eyes that Comforted him on his first day at the salvatore school, big pools of blue sea water that he just couldn’t get tired of.

The eyes that made his favorite color become blue.

”And when you’re ready to come talk to me Hope, i’ll be here. I’ll always be here.” Landon says as his graze never once left Hope’s.

She smiles, the smile that could make any man weak in the knees.

“You’re so you sometimes, you know that?” Hope goes and kisses Landon’s cheek.

Hope rests her hand on Landon’s cheek while staring into his chestnut eyes. “I love you, I hope you know that”

It was the first time Landon heard the girl say those words to him since the night she jumped into the malivore pit.

so of course he smiled the cheesiest smile ever.

”and I love you Hope, don’t you ever forget it.” both hope and landon chuckle before leaning in for a soft innocent kiss like all their other ones.

landon rests his hands on Hope’s waist still holding onto the book while Hope has one hand on Landon’s cheek and the other on his forearm. 

Both not wanting the moment to end.

Wishing time could just stop for a second and let them enjoy each other and be in love with no regret.

But this isn’t no fairytale and at the very end of the hallway.

The heart of a innocent siphoner who was just walking by was broken into pieces just when it was starting to get back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i hope you all are enjoying the story so far! i tried very hard to make it good since it’s my very first story i ever written on here, and for any hosies out there don’t worry handon won’t be endgame in this.


End file.
